John's Trials
by Wolf from the moon
Summary: John's life before he went rogue
1. Chapter 1

Author: Dusk aka wolf of the moon  
Touchwood AU  
main character: John Hart  
summary: John's life before he went rouge.  
Parings: none right now  
chapter 1/?

For My birthday I decided to give you all a gift. it is the beginning of my NaNoWriMo so it is unedited. I do have the right word count but as I don't write linier not all of what I have written is connected yet so the chapters won't be very regular. Also I'm not a writer normally so this may be really jumpy as I specialize in giving advice and scenes to writers to help them got over their blocks, most of them jokingly call me their muse. 

Prolog

A little place  
with an unimpressive face  
holds the key to the case  
that could save the human race.

There was nothing remarkable about the tall office building on the street. The location was unremarkable just an out of the way little place with many buildings all the same. The same dull grey stone walls and rows of windows reflecting the inky black of the night sky. The old building had no grand doors or draperies, any flair of any kind. But hosted within the unmentionable building was one of the oddest businesses you have ever seen. The Agency dealt not in drills or manufacturing but in time. This was one of the headquarters of the infamous Time Agency.  
A place well known by its name but very secretive about what it does. The agency was corrupt from its beginning in the year six thousand and ninety eight. Even now in the year six thousand one hundred and fifty five the corruption lives on. No matter what it may host within its wall the building holds much more than just that this night. It holds all the history of a team who has been broken apart by a betrayal and a death. This team of two were the best agents ever seen, a true duo that could handle any and every situation thrown at them. They had it all and their break up was the worst thing that could have happened to this agency.  
It is to this unremarkable building on the planet Dareth that a team of five went to, to discover the truth about the two people that affected their lives so deeply. The group of five went through file after file, account after account, with no success. The scrawny brown haired Londoner and the dark haired welsh woman gave up quickly But the American, the welsh man and little Japanese woman kept looking. And soon there was success; with a cry of triumphant the Welshman opened a holograph video. The team watched the first meeting of two people that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Dusk aka wolf of the moon  
Touchwood AU  
main character: John Hart  
summary: John's life before he went rouge.  
Parings: none right now  
chapter 1/?

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty three.  
Two years ago in liner time line but almost six years for those involved.

The two travelers fair  
received a scare  
when they stepped into a lair  
and found out they were to be a pair.

A woman strolled through the grey corridors the heels of her boots making no noise on the dark hardwood floors. With a sudden turn she stood facing the door of the superior's office Raping out three sturdy taps the Brunette stood there waiting for an answer, her right hand griped her left wrist behind her back and her posture was ramrod straight. 

The door opened and the woman's brown eyes swept over the new objects reveled to her glaze. The large window on the wall across of her gave a wide view of a city that was just starting to be touched by dusk, the lights were beginning to awaken while the infants and pure went to sleep allowing the path to open for those with much more nefarious purposes. The window dominated the room and would easily over shadow the rest of the room for someone who was not paranoid. 

If one was able to tear their glaze away from the sky they would notice a handsomely furnished office. The large _**mahogany desk with hard wood insets sat upon a royal purple rug. The emerald green borders of the floor bringing forth and complementing the grains in the wood of the desk. A brown leather winged back chair with the gold rivets down the arms sat with its back to the window behinds it grainy wooden counterpart. In front of the desk were two chairs that you might find in and headmaster's office. Four legs, black leather no arms and as comfortable as one might think, though their appearance says to be otherwise.  
**_

_** The woman took in the room with no change of expression; she had seen it to many times to care about the little decor that covered up the wooden floor and the shelves the covered the white washed dry walls. No what caught her interest was the man leaning against the back of the closet chair. His posture was relaxed and reclined but held a hint of tension to it, like a jungle cat ready to spring down on its prey from above at any time. His boots were **_from Italy circa 1640, brown leather and a ton of attractive buckles. They covered the bottoms of his black light weight army pants from the Forty ninth century, good year those had many pockets and were bullet proof to boot. Across both of his hips two gun belts were slung, early American Wild West from the make and model. These held two fifty first century day blasters and a samurai era sword. Lastly was an egg shell colored short sleeve tee that defined his shaped without showing it. His wrist strap that was issued to all agents was on his right forearm. All in all he looked good and obviously knew it if the egoistical smirk on his face was anything to go on. 

"Ah Katherine come in." The one who spoke was standing by the window his blue eyes taking in the scenery and not the people that he had called to his office. His brown hair had grey streaks through it and he was wearing an army coat over dress pants and a white dress shirt. 'Katherine' stepped through the door way and closed it behind her raising an eye brow at her mentor. It is not often that she was addressed by a code name that was from a previous mission. 

Katherine, as we shall now call her, strode across the room and perched on the edge of the desk facing both the unknown man and the familiar one. She was startled to see this well know agent really, he was a bit of a rouge and never did anything subtlety but was a good one to have on your side in a fight. He was also a flirt and rude, from what Katherine had observed from watching him around the bases. 

John stood leaning against the back of the chair when the female who was going to become his new partner stepped in. She was just shorter than his five foot nine and a half inches so about five six. She was wearing black combat boots much like those of the twenty first century but they were reinforced with blast plates. Her black dress pants were loose and almost looked like a skirt and worked well with her topaz dress shirt under the thigh length dark brown army coat all from the forty ninth century. Her time agent wrist strap was shown as the sleeve on her left arm was rolled up. It seems that this Katherine was a fan of the Forty Ninth century, but then again it is some of the best body armor. 

He felt her light brown eyes resting on him and let his smirk grow into a full grown hunting smile. After all she was pretty, if not a little conservative, and they were going to be spending a lot of time together. He almost burst in to peals of laughter when her eyes flashed in anger and she looked away from him. The arrogant male wondered what this little wild cat's real name was. After all no agent ever used a real name, what's the point when you're changing it at every other moment? He couldn't even remember his last name anymore only his first which was his closest guarded secret. 

"Come on now gorgeous, if we are going to be working together the least you can do is be friendly." John slid into the chair that he was leaning on as he spoke facing this new toy. He was going to enjoy finding out what buttons to push to get this younger girl riled up, for he was sure she would be beautiful. Katherine turned to glare at him not impressed with his attitude. 

"I'm sorry sir I don't pay attention to Big headed idiots. You have been here for longer than I have and yet you still act like a new recruit." she turned her head back to their superior only to see his solder shaking with silent laughter. With a confused frown she tilted her head silently asking him what was so funny. 

"Oh yes the idea to put you two together as a team will work well. John You might just learn restraint and how to follow rules and Katherine John might be able to teach you how to relax some." He cut her off as she opened her mouth. "No Kiddo you don't and you are still too formal." The man known only as sir went to a shelf and picked up two micro chips laying there tossing them to the agents. "You two leave at four tomorrow afternoon be ready by then. "

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty five  
Location: With the team of five

The team of five  
had never had felt so left aside  
as when they found out about their Bonny and Clyde.

The group of five watched the two agents walk out Katherine first followed by John who had stopped to shrug on a crimson red captions jackets with golden decorations that he got from Napoleon's time. It fell just above his ass and make the rest of his outfit pale in comparison. The Japanese woman looked over at the leader who was decked out in a world war two era great coat of an American volunteer. "What were those things that they were thrown?" Her eyes lit up wanting more knowledge of technology. 

"Data packets, they were created specifically to fit in the wrist straps and up load all the information of the missions. Useful and can't be read by anyone without a wrist strap." As he spoke He rubbed a strap that matched those of the two on the video. "It's odd how those two are so different now no? I can't believe that Ches and John used to be enemies. But we still need to find the rest of what we are looking for." 

The group went back to searching until the Doctor from London caught his leather coat on a box and caused it to crash down. Papers and journals went flying spreading across the floor. The team stopped what they were doing to clean up the mess, the ever curious welsh woman in dark clothing opened up the journal in her hand and started reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Dusk aka wolf of the moon  
Touchwood AU  
main character: John Hart  
summary: John's life before he went rouge.  
Parings: none right now  
chapter 3/?

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty three.  
Location: Outside of the office

Trapped in a lift  
she was scared stiff  
after a fight  
where He wanted to spend the night.

Katherine walked at a brisk pace down the long hallway, it took only a minute and a half to reach the elevators but for her frantically working mind the walk seemed like an eternity. Katherine pushed the call button and almost instantaneously they slid open with a rattle and a groan. The young woman of only twenty two years of age stepped through from the solid floor to that of the vibrating one inside the box. With caution she stepped over to the wall and grabbed the railing before pressing the button for the ground floor, Katherine hadn't planned on hitting the bars tonight but after finding out who she might be paired with for a few years was enough to rattle her.  
Her light honey brow eyes watched the closing door dispassionately not really seeing anything at the moment. They didn't fail to notice however when a hand caught the almost fully closed door stopping them on their tracks and allowing its owner into the small space. The eyes that had been staring so blankly darted up. They traveled past the neckline of the coat and over the neck and chin sprinkled with its very fine hair. Up past lips and over high gorgeous cheekbones into ones that could be their twins if not for the steal blue color.  
Katherine took a step back but had to stop as the handle bar was digging rather insistently into her back. "Going down sir?" she asks in a soft voice. It was amazing that it didn't waver considering that she was speaking to someone who was turning her whole world upside down.  
"Ground floor if you wouldn't mind dear Katherine." John was enjoying this, this little wild cat has such potential but it was being hidden by the uncertainty of her changing life. This might be a project he would enjoy; after all he was getting bored of the normal and of the fighters that he so often frequented. This time he wanted to work for his reward and for a submissive partner. With a grin he stepped closer to the smaller person crowding her space.  
Katherine stepped to the back wall allowing John access to the rows of buttons. She watched him push again the one that her fingers had already depressed but didn't say a word. Oh how she wanted to yell at this man demand answers as to why he was bothering her. But the agent kept her silence, sternly reminding herself that the man was a senior time agent, no matter what his attitude says, and thus deserves some manner of respect. The lids flickered over the brown eyes and settled there for the duration of a deep breath.  
John watched his new partner out of the corner of his eye as he stepped up to the rows of buttons noticing how she backed herself into the corner. He turned his head and pushed the same button as her to hide the grin that broke across his face. He watched her eyes slide close and heard her draw a deep breath as he moved to stand directly in front of her blocking any path she could have used to escape.  
Katherine opened her eyes and jerked back away from the face that was inches from hers giving a startled yelp when the hard walls stopped her motion short. Letting out a variety of curses in a variety of languages she tilted her head forward and slipped her hand back to cradle the now throbbing bruise. Her eyes flew open at the little chuckle she heard.  
"Not the reaction I was expecting but it's a start. Now, now little kitten lets sheath those claws." John took a mocking step back raising his hands in playful surrender. He was enjoying bothering the strict woman with his presences and his attitude. Katherine was known throughout the agency as being cold. She didn't like people or things they did because it broke her order. "Besides little Kitten you wouldn't want to hurt me."  
"Give me one reason why not." Katherine almost snarled. Her hand slid down from the back of her neck to grip her right wrist, preventing movement and lowering the urge to hit this man. His very presence screamed of contempt for others and his flashy style of dress, though it looked good on him, gave her a flash of an egotistical overbearing jerk.  
His smirk widened. "After all we are going to be partners. You wouldn't want this relationship to start out on the wrong foot now would you? I mean after all what fun is it if we're always bickering? It take away time that we could be spending doing… more interesting activities." Innuendo was dripping from every word, oozing into the air and wrapping the two in a cocoon.  
Katherine was taken back. She didn't expect him to have an answer that would be a valid reason. Going over the words in her head the young woman was prompted to point out something. "We only become partners if we do well on this mission. That means there is only a slight chance that we have to ever put up with each other for any extended amount of time after this." She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly. There was no way that he could argue with that.  
John let out a laugh that shook his whole frame. "Like there is any chance that this mission won't be. You would never throw a mission, not even to get rid of me; your pride wouldn't let you." He reached out and slid the back of his hand along Katherine's jaw line loving how she jerked back but couldn't go anywhere. The same hand cupped her chin and tilted up the small oval face to look at his.  
He was just about to lean in closer to completely annihilate her personal space when the elevator shuttered to a halt and the doors opened long before the ground floor was reached. John turned his head around to look at the interruption and the man who was going to step into the elevator turned and bolted. The Male in the old war coat turned back to his new partner and pressed a chase kiss to the tip of her nose and step back allowing her to pass if she wanted.  
Katherine stood in her corner just staring at John her eyes wide. She didn't move as the elevator shuttered to a start again and continued its decent. Finally she snapped back. "You are wrong you know, if you pull another stunt like that again I will do everything in my power to make sure this mission fails."  
John opened his mouth to reply but it was lost in a loud screech as the elevator slammed to a halt. The lights flickered out plunging the room into darkness. At the same time, the Time agents flipped open their wrist straps. "Power outage." "For the whole grid" john supplied, a worried look over his features. "Harmless but we're trapped here for a while." Katherine looked over at John seeing his features only by the lights of the devices on their wrist. "If it wasn't for the dampening field around the building we could have just teleported out of here. Idiot committees and their dam upgrades." The male ranted some not noticing the stillness of his companion.  
Katherine Shook her head at him and lowered her body to rest on her legs her back leaning on the wall, her head just below the railing. Closing her eyes didn't help fight the overwhelming urge to run at this moment. Kat hated elevators, she hated them with a passion and being stuck on them well that was a problem. "How long will the power be out?" her voice was softer that she had ever used in the man's presences before.  
John caught on to her anxiety and lowered himself to sit beside her, placing his hand on her knee. "Come on now Little Kitten let us speak of what we are going to do on this mission. " 

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty five  
Location: With the team of five

to help make the future last  
they must find out about the past  
so see for what play they have been cast.

The Welsh woman finished reading aloud and looked up at her Captain with the echoes of her words lingering on the air. The entire Gang Looked at each other and understood. "If that was the beginning of their relationship, and not the one that was forged with six years of partnership how strong was their final bond? Come on people we need to find out." Jack yelled to his team. He was actually surprised at the recount of their first meeting. It was the opposite of everything he had ever known about John.  
Another Hologram chip was found and the group eagerly gathered around to watch a bit more of the past unfold. Hopefully the past into which they were seeking entertainment can help them solve many great mysteries and to help the future. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Dusk aka wolf of the moon  
Touchwood AU  
main character: John Hart  
summary: John's life before he went rouge.  
Parings: none right now  
chapter 4/?

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty three.  
Location: in the office one month later

Back again  
from where they been  
in the lion's den  
to turn in  
their reports of sin.

Katherine and John stood in front of the desk as their final reports were read over. The silence in the room was stifling but not one of them dared break it. John and Kat kept shooting looks at each other hoping for good news. The man knows only as sir placed down the documents and smiled. "Not only did you complete the mission as assigned but you excelled as well. You balanced each other out and have the making of a good team, ok that's it I'm calling it, Katherine Woods, John Gray meet you new permanent partner. "

The two agents Smiled and gave a salute to the man behind the desk. The salute being your hand raised to your face level two fingers up with your palm facing your face, feet shoulder with apart. As they were dismissed one could not help but notice the joyous bounce in Katherine's step nor the true smile on John's Face. The wooden door swung behind the couple and all that joy broke loose. John turned to Kat and lifted her into the air twirling her around.

The startled woman protested to this unnecessary contact but didn't hurt John for initiating it. Spending a month with the man had her resigned to the fact that there were some things about him that was not going to change, and his need to touch a big one. Breathing a sigh of relief as her feet toughed the floor she hit John in the arm. "So come on Gray to the bars the first rounds on me tonight."

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty five  
Location: With the team of five

the shadow on the stair  
hides a face so fair  
that for one who would care  
would see too much pain to bear.

A Male figure stood in the shadows on the stairs watching the team go through history. He watched the screen after it had gone blank and sighed. The team moving around on its search never noticed him standing there nor noticed when he left. The Figure walked up to the elevator running his hand along the door to the now disused shaft. Memories flickered across his mind both good and bad. He pulled his self from those thoughts and forced instead on the time at the video had skipped, mainly the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Dusk aka wolf of the moon  
Touchwood AU  
main character: John Hart  
summary: John's life before he went rouge.  
Parings: none right now  
chapter 5/?

Date stamp: six thousand one hundred and fifty three.  
Location: at the meeting point

_On a dock  
there was a shock  
of the heart  
that will play a part  
In their story  
but for now just causes worry._

John sauntered to the designated meeting place, almost a full ten minutes late. His little kitten was sitting there and looking delicious. She was angry that much was obvious but anger made her hold her chin higher in defiance and her stance was much more defined. He smiled at that, after the incident in the elevator last night this was just adorable. They had been stuck there for over an hour and a half and the entire time John had spoken to her in soft tones distracting her from her surroundings so that that she wouldn't have a panic attack. After the elevator came back on line and stopped on the ground floor Katherine bolted not being able to look at john because of embarrassment.

John had heard and experienced the many ways people take embarrassment. Katherine was about normal. She didn't know how to handle people so she fell back on rules and regulations, as per say her strict attitude. He expected her to be irritated at his tardiness but he wasn't sure how aggressive she was going to be. "Hello Kitten, lovely day isn't it? Do you come here often?"

He gestured with his arm to encompass the view he was talking about. The Meeting Point was a small out of the way place that every agent in this sector departed to and arrived from missions. It was a place on river bank owned by the agency. There was nothing around for two miles in any direction not even grass. It was just hard packed dirt trampled down by a million boots and a thousand determined souls heading out on a quest for the good of the agency and or more often than not themselves. On days like today when the clouds opened and dropped their children rain drops the dirt melted away giving room for mud to dance.

Once not so long ago a few agents managed to build a small rickety wooden bridge that rose out of the mud giving a path that John took now. Katherine was taking refuge under the small shelter that had been erected there a century ago. It was a miserable little awning built up off the ground and just to the side of the path. The short walls stretched down from the ceiling only half way to the floor. It wasn't much but it kept the rain off if not the cold out. John step across the foot long gap from the bridge to the rest house and shook like a dog sending water in every direction.

Katherine stood there taping her foot but did lean away from the water ever so slightly, she didn't mind water but that doesn't mean she wants to get wet. John finally creased his action and looked up at her eyes still leaning over. Katherine stared down at john not saying a word. No she was not letting her eyes run along the curve of his back down to his inviting gun holsters. No she was not watching the way those drops of water slid down from his hairline across his temples and cheek bones. No she was not looking at her partner whom she was pissed at. He was rude, arrogant, late, wet and damn sexy bending over like that. No! Katherine shook her head. He wasn't he was the man she was going to have to put up with on this mission nothing more.

John noticed Katherine's eyes on him and leaned over a little more pushing his ass into the air. He felt her eyes tracing his spin and lingering on the water on his face and had to fight back a smirk. This was the first time he wasn't really trying to get her to look at him but now she was. And oh how good it felt to have her looking, at least she was part human from her reaction it seemed. Katherine had shaken her head and then started to star at john blankly seemingly having an internal debate, well time to break that up. "So Kitten Do you like what you see?"

Katherine jerked up at that and blushed a deep crimson color. "N-No." she jerked up and regained her composure. "You're late Hart, and we still have to walk to the departure point. " She tossed at towel at his head. Her dry off some and then we'll head out. John plucked the object out of the air and started rubbing his hair dry then he started patting his coat. After he was done he placed it back on its shelf and turned to Katherine. "So my dear little Kitten would you care to come out with me and get wet?"  
Kat stared at him but step out from under the awing pulling her coat closed across her chest. She started towards the distance point ignoring that fact that she just left her partner. John sated after her watching her back side with every step she took. After she was ten steps away he also stepped out but lengthened his strides to catch up with her. When they were walking at the same pace he snaked his arm out and around her back and waist pulling her to his side.

Katherine jerked to a stop at the feeling of his arm around her. Her sudden stop did nothing to upset john though as he was expecting it. "Kitten if you stop now we will get soaked and we will be blocking the only path. Don't want that now do we?" John tugged the body on his arm forward making her walk at his side ignoring her protest.  
Katherine was glaring at John debating hitting him. Deciding not to as that would get him covered in mud and aside from that being a problem to the mission and unnecessarily questions asked it also would open up to many avenues for innuendo. Katherine stated walking again but sped up causing John's arm to slide away from her. He tried to put it up again but Katherine spun around and caught his arm twisting it and forcing him to his knees.

"If you wanted me on my knees all you had to do was ask Kitten." John smirk even through the pain, for this placement had his eye level straight at her stomach and it gave him an idea. He leaned forward and nuzzled her shirt allowing his nose to take in her sent and those good ol' fifty first century pheromones. He felt the muscles of her stomach jump and flex in surprise and he could feel as well as hear the growl issuing from his companion's mouth.

"John if you don't get off of me I will make sure that you can never enjoy the company of a beautiful man woman or alien again. Understood?" Kat let out a small smile of victory when John jumped back and glared up at her. With a huff he stood twisting as he did and broke free of her grip. John turned back to face her all laughter gone from his face now. He moves with blinding sped grabbing her and crushing her body to his, every inch touching. His large left hand held both of the female's behind her back and his right arm was wrapped around her waist. 'Now, now my dear you don't want to say that, for I will hurt you. Besides it would be such a waste for you as well." He held her right hand with his own but brought her left around bringing it to rest on the outside of his thigh to make a point.

He let her go them watching her stumble back a few steps and look at his with a slight fear in her eyes. Katherine May have been a time agent and by no means innocent still was young and not versed in the way pleasure can be used for torment. She caught her footing and stood there before gesturing for John to walk ahead of her.

"Come on in front that way you can't sneak up on me anymore." she gestures to make her point. Her eyes follow Johns every move as he steps around her to lead the way.  
"I swear you are making me do this just to look at my ass." though he was smirking he did feel bad. He didn't want to have to fight with this woman and definitely didn't want to sexually harass her, well he did, but not as a threat. He hated to use something for pleasure as an instrument for pain though in his line of work he had done it more than a few times.  
John behaved as they walked along the path not even doing so much as whistling. They arrived at the departure house but John grabbed her before she went in and pushed her up against the wall. "Look I'm sorry about earlier I promise if I hunt, I hunt fair so don't worry." with that he kissed her forehead and walked into the room they will leave from.  
Katherine shook herself and looked after John. This new companion was going to cause her to die from emotional shock and mental trauma. She shook her head and stepped into the Departure house. She looked around for Grey and noticed that he was in a drying unit to get rid of the moisture from the rain.

Katherine followed his example and stepped into one as well. She let out a small gasp as the heating unit turned on, no matter how many times she did this she still got a surprise. The heat quickly warmed her through her clothes and she moaned in relief when her coat stopped being damp. Acting on impulse she raised her arms and turned within the small chamber to make sure she was dry. A smaller more directed heater pointed at her boots and dried her socks within and the leather of the boots as well.  
John had finished his drying just about the same time Katherine stepped into hers. He watched her standing there in the glass and metal chamber with an odd fixation. He jerked at the gasp not believing that such a sound could come unintentionally. His theory was backed up, in his own mentality, by the moan she emits as her soaking wet clothes start to dry. He wished that it wasn't procedure to be dry on jumps you make for Katherine look like a temptress in her saturated clothing that was clinging to her every curve with the weight of the water.

Finally she was dry and standing next to John who had to move away when she lifted her arms and showed her skin. With a nod to her they both stepped onto the assigned departure area and after checking the coordinates both off the chart and each other used their wrist straps to fling themselves into the past.

_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning._

_**Sir Winston Churchill**_

AN: Thanks for all the views. for all who care I will not make 50 thousand by the end of the month, pity I know. I can promise you how ever that this story will have the word count eventually. As I have a plot written out and the ending spread out word for word I so no reason why I can't get this done. Oh during the merry month of December I will have editors looking over my chapters before I put the up so hopefully no more really bad mistakes.


End file.
